Transformers-World War Earth: Battleground Earth
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons war spilled onto a bold new front-Earth. Here their epic battle resumes as Optimus Prime and Megatron's Autobot and Decepticon factions wage war with the fate of humanity hanging in the balance. Follow their adventures in this exciting volume of Transformers-WORLD WAR EARTH!
1. Welcome to the Revolution

**The vastness of the cosmos is home to innumerable forms of life. One such species stands out among others as sentient machines inhabit a metallic world. This planet is known as Cybertron, and is home to a species known as the Transformers, capable of metamorphosing into vehicles, weapons, machines, and animals. Their origins are unclear, but one thing is certain-clouds of revolution gather as Cybertron is plunged into chaos by a power-hungry tyrant...**

* * *

It was a gloomy day in the energite mines of Tarn. Megatronus, a miner went to work as usual in the mines. He was a surly grey and beige 'bot who transformed into a track loader. He would expose seams of energite ore and load the overburden into trucks, who would cart it away somewhere else. The energite ore would then be extracted from the seam and carried by hyper-tram to the refineries several miles into the city, where it would be made into Energon-the lifeblood of all Transformers. While it was not a particularly enjoyable occupation, Megatronus was thankful that he at least had a decent way of making ends meet unlike many other residents of Tarn. Tarn was known as the 'malfunctioning 'bot of Cybertron', as it was ridden with crime, corruption, and decay. To make matters worse, Zeta Prime, leader of Cybertron, was gradually tightening his grip. However, Megatronus just wanted to stay at work.  
"How's it goin', Megs?" asked one of his coworkers, Roughstuff, as he loaded him with overburden.  
"Mph." Megatronus grunted. Megatronus wasn't much a conversationalist.  
"You heard what Zeta Prime's up to next? I heard on SoundPulse that he's going to put the energite mines under state control!" Roughstuff explained. Megatronus was alarmed.  
"What!" he spluttered as he paused from scooping material out from the cut.  
"To think that the Matrix of Leadership chose him, of all robots! A garbage can could handle Cybertron's economy better than he could!" Megatronus next day, Megatronus arrived at the mine site to get to work, but troops from the government had arrived. The takeover had begun. Megatronus was about to enter onto a road to the cut he had been working when a soldier stopped him.  
"Halt! Further entrance requires scanning for contraband items." The soldier boomed.  
"Contraband! I don't have anything on me! What's contraband here, anyway?" Megatronus puzzled. The soldier then projected a list of all items banned at the mine, including weapons, open flames, heavy emissions from vehicle modes, open energon containers, and electronic devices or non-functional implants of any kind.  
"Irrelevant. You must be searched before entering the mine." the soldier said. Megatronus grudgingly was searched and passed, where he went to work at last. He hurriedly loaded trucks full of overburden, but he then had an accident. He was in such a rush he scooped out some overburden and dumped it into a truck, but then overfilled it.  
"You! Your recklessness endangers your quota for today!" a soldier barked. When Roughstuff had told Megatronus that the mines would be state owned, he only expected harsher regulations, not foot soldiers micromanaging him.  
"Quota? I get paid by the hour, not the ton!" Megatronus snapped as he changed to robot mode.  
"Not anymore you don't. Now, back to work! NOW!" the soldier shouted, and Megatronus quickly changed to his track loader mode. He was determined to get back at the guards for this. Later that day, the workers of the mine were herded by the soldiers who had been sent by the government to take a quick break. An ultra-low grade energon was installed, while the others were all taken out. Sneakily, Megatronus changed to his track loader and backed into the pump.  
"Oops!" he said, sarcastically. Energon then spewed from the pump as guards rushed to the scene. The miners, however, had their fun as they lapped the energon off of the ground. Megatronus, while he did enjoy himself, was arrested. He was taken to a government facility, where guards unceremoniously tossed him into a holding cell, where other troublemakers were kept until their punishment was decided upon. The cell was dark and dank, with only the light of a small lamp on the ceiling and the glimmer of Cybertron's moons out of the energy shielded window.  
"Hey, you!" A gravelly voice called from the corner of the cell. Megatronus turned around and there sat six others.  
"Who are you?" the voice asked. Megagtronus came closer.  
"I'm Megatronus of Tarn. I worked in the Energite mines until I caused an accident."  
"We're the Megas, I'm Quiver, this is Offset, and that's Takeoff." said one of the prisoners.  
"I'm Starscream." said one 'bot. Megatronus knew of the first four.  
"Megas? You were arrested for-" Megatronus began.  
"-For calling out Zeta Prime on nationalizing the energite mines in our newest album, 'raging macines'. It was an economically irrational decision."  
"Starscream, you were the governor of Praxus." Megatronus said.  
"Correct, but not before I was found guilty of funding and later joining the order of the Star Seekers. They were the ones orchestrating many of the protests of Zeta Prime's policies over the past few cycles." Starscream explained. Two more 'bots sat in the corner, whom Megatronus did not recognize. They were both periwinkle and grey with some light red, but one was taller and had an orange face while the other had a yellow face and a large cannon sticking off of his back.  
"Who are you?" asked Megatronus.  
"I'm Direct Hit and this is Power Punch. We were locked up because we worked security in Iacon and leaked out some information to Starscream and the seekers. We then got locked up and we're lucky to still be online." explained Direct Hit. Suddenly, explosions were heard outside. Megatronus looked out of the window as two jet fighters, several tanks and armored cars as well as a helicopter smashed through the walls of the compound and commenced their attack. They then transformed and attacked the guards, effortlessly dispatching them and running inside. They then killed the guards inside and some looted the armory, while others came up to the prison level. A black and purple robot, very much resembling Starscream, flanked by another robot just like him, but blue, red, and silver.  
"Skywarp, Thundercracker, I see you came!" Starscream said. Skywarp deactivated the field containing Megatronus, Megas, Starscream, Direct Hit, and Power Punch. Their escape had begun. The marauders who went down to the armory rendezvoused with Skywarp, Thundercracker, and company and handed the liberated prisoners each a heavy blaster. Megatronus was impressed and he then charged into battle against the guards, killing one after another with his weapon. He felt his energon rush and they finally exited the base, where a ship arrived and they got onto it. The ship took them to Kaon, several megamiles north of Tarn. There rebel soldiers, or at least Megatronus and his fellow liberated prisoners assumed, took them underground to the lower levels of the city, where dozens of purple flags hung with a strange purple, facelike symbol being projected from a massive projector. "Who are you?" Asked Megatronus.  
"We're the Decepticons. Welcome to the revolution." Thundercracker answered.


	2. Robots in disguise-part 1

**The Decepticon Revolution has exploded into a full civil war, pitting the heroic Autobots, commanded by the noble Optimus Prime, against the villainous Decepticons under the iron grip of Megatron. Now, four million years of war have passed on Cybertron and across the galaxy, but the Decepticons are pushing back in a massive offensive which threatens the survival of the Autobots, but Optimus Prime has a plan...**

"The Decepticons now have the upper hand here on Cybertron. All other fronts have closed in the big push here on Cybertron." Optimus said to his new recruit, Bumblebee.

"And now only a few city states stand in Megatron's way of total domination." Bumblebee said.

"Precisely why I have enacted a protocol to ensure our survival. Bumblebee, I am about to tell you confidential information." Optimus said.

"I'm all ears, Prime." Bumblebee said.

"Over the past several cycles, we have been building a ship, known as the Ark, to propel a crew of Autobots and I across space and build a base on which we transformers have not touched. There we shall build a base from which to invade Cybertron." Optimus said.

"What are we waiting for, let's roll!" Bumblebee said.

"Patience, Bumblebee." Optimus said. Close by, the shadowy figure of the Decepticon Ravage was stalking the Autobots, and he then ran out of Autobase Iacon, and a jet flew in. It transformed into the Decepticon communicator, Soundwave, and said,

"Ravage, return." Ravage transformed into a missile and attached himself to one of his wings on Soundwave's robot mode. Soundwave transformed back into jet mode and flew to Kaon, the Decepticon capital. When he arrived, Megatron, the Decepticon supreme leader greeted him.

"Welcome back, Soundwave. I trust you have a detailed intelligence report." he said.

"Indeed, Lord Megatron. Ravage, eject." Soundwave said. Ravage deployed off his wings and then transformed into his robot mode, a Kaon Tygar. He projected his observation onto the wall and Megatron and the other Decepticons watched.

"Optimus Prime is a coward. Starscream, see to it that the _Nemesis_ is prepared." Megatron said.

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Starscream, his second in command said. In Iacon, Optimus and Bumblebee arrived in the launch bay, where Autobot technicians were prepping the Ark and Ultra Magnus, Optimus' second in command, reported to him.

"Sir, your ship is nearly ready."

"Excellent, Ultra Magnus." Optimus said. Optimus and Bumblebee looked at the Ark as the Autobots prepared it for takeoff. Meanwhile, in Kaon, Megatron's flagship, the Nemesis was ready for takeoff.

"Soundwave, monitor Autobot transmissions and determine their launch time." Megatron said from his position in the command chair.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Soundwave said. In the Ark's launch bay, Optimus Prime addressed the Autobots.

"Autobots, today, we may stand in the looming shadow of defeat, but we will rise from the darkness and into the light of peace and prosperity for Cybertron. We must venture to other worlds to save our own in the Ark, our ship. Those who join me take great risk doing so, but in the end, we will thrive. This I swear in the name of the Primes before me;'till all are one!" Optimus said.

"Till all are one!" the Autobots echoed.

"Who will join me on this journey?" Optimus asked the crowd. Several others stepped up from the crowd. They were Bumblebee, Ironhide, a larger 'bot, Arcee, a female Autobot, Ratchet, a medic, Prowl, Smokescreen, Hound, Jazz, Wheeljack, Swerve, Huffer, Inferno, and Jetfire stepped forward.

"Prepare to board." Optimus said. The Autobots filed onto the Ark and the others cleared out the launch bay. In the command center, Autobots were helping Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus, I'm placing you in overall command while we're away." Optimus said over the comm.

"Yes sir, I won't let you down." Ultra Magnus said. On the Ark, Optimus said to Jetfire and Huffer,

"Begin launch sequence." Huffer and Jetfire began to activate the Ark's systems.

"All systems, go!" Jetfire said.

"Jazz, initiate countdown." Optimus said.

"5;4;3;2;1, blast off!" Jazz said, and the Ark's engines fired. It lifted out of the launch bay with all the Autobots looking up at it in amazement.

"I won' let you down, Optimus." Ultra Magnus said. On the Nemesis, Soundwave said,

"Lord Megatron, an tremendous energy surge has been detected in Iacon."

"Perfect, that has to be the Ark. Bludgeon, initiate countdown!" Megatron said.

"5;4;3;2;1, blast off!" Bludgeon said. The Nemesis hurled off its launch pad and flew into space. Once the Ark had gotten past Cybertron's two moons, the boosters that lifted the Ark out of the orbit jettisoned and then it began its journey.

"Smooth sailing, Prime!" Jazz said as he slid down the rail to Optimus from the helm and then back flipped.

"Excellent." Optimus said.

"Uh oh, looks like it won't be like that much longer, cause I've got a Decepticon ship on the scanner entering sector Rho-Eta-7." Jetfire said.

"Evasive action!" Optimus said. On the Nemesis, Megatron said,

"Fire!"

"As you command, Lord Megatron!" Arachnid said from the weapons control station. The Nemesis opened fire and streams of energy slammed into the Ark.

"We've been hit! Shields are at 56%!" Wheeljack said.

"Launch the boarding chute!" Megatron said. The Nemesis flew up beside its stricken prey and deployed boarding parties.

"We're being boarded, all hands to battle stations!" Optimus said as the Autobots were rallied to battle. The Decepticons stormed the Ark and made their way to the hangar, where Optimus and his team had gathered and fought back.

"Optimus, we meet again!"

"Megatron!" Optimus said as the two of them fought. Optimus said to Bumblebee,

"Bumblebee, stabilize the ship!" Bumblebee changed to his vehicle mode and then Soundwave launched his missiles. They followed him through the corridors to the bridge and then Bumblebee fired his blaster, but then Soundwave's minions Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, and Laserbeak converted from their missile modes and Bumblebee engaged them.

"Congratulations, you've just won one free ticket the the scrapyard, Autobot!" Rumble said as he activated his pile privers.

"Yeah, you're outnumbered four to one!" Frenzy said with his drills spinning.

"I'll pass, but you can say 'hi' for me!" Bumblebee replied as he headlocked Rumble and slammed him on the floor, then gut punched Frenzy so hard he coughed up energon and threw him into the wall, then Ravage jumped but he grabbed his four-legged opponent and threw him into Laserbeak.

"There, that's done with." Bumblebee said. He went to the ship's controls and then saw a planet looming ahead.

"Optimus, I've stabilized the ship, but we've entered the magnetic field of a planet!" Bumblebee said. The Ark and Nemesis careened through the sky and then the boarding chute connecting the two ships tore apart, sending the nemesis crashing into the ocean and the Ark was about to crash when Optimus said,

"Autobots, this is Optimus Prime, brace for impact." With a thunderous crash, the Ark slammed into a mountain. After several minutes, the Autobots regained consciousness and Megatron blasted a hole through the ship and his Decepticons escaped.

"Autobots, are all hands accounted for?" Optimus said as he brushed himself off. He looked to see his crew congregate on the bridge.

"Thank Primus we're all okay." Arcee said.

"It looks like our old Ark here is in pretty bad shape." Wheeljack said as he climbed out of the wreckage.

"How long will it take, Wheeljack?" Jetfire asked.

"In this condition, it would take, um...25 stellar cycles to return the ship to nominal functionality." Wheeljack said.

"We don't have that kind of time, Wheeljack!" Huffer groaned and Bumblebee said,

"Oh, Huffer, don't be such a pessimist." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, and this planet doesn't look so bad to me." Hound said.

"Teletraan 1, are there any signs of life on this planet?" Optimus asked the Ark's OS.

" **Analysis-This planet is Earth, a neutral organic world. There is no evidence of previous activity on this planet. Earth is populated by organic life forms called humans. They are advanced enough to have space flight, only to their planet's satellite.** " Teletraan said.

"Than we need to take on Earthen vehicle modes. Autobots, prepare to rescan." Optimus said. Teletraan gathered vehicle modes out of his database and then projected the data bits onto the Autobots. They then converted to their new vehicle modes and Optimus said to Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Arcee,

"Go out and scout for energy sources. Do not transform, regardless of the situation."

"Let's roll out!" Bumblebee said, and the three changed to their new Earthen modes. Bumblebee was a Mini Cooper, Arcee was a Nissan 370zx, and Ironhide was a Ford F-350. The three of them revved their engines and sped off into the distance. In the town of Jasper, Nevada, three High school students, Sam Witwicky, Leo Spitz, and a close friend, Mikaela Banes were coming home from school.

"Ugh, I hate our science teacher." Sam grumbled.

"I know, he's just started to give people detention for no reason." Leo said.

"Well we only have him for like, three more weeks until he retires." Mikaela said. Meanwhile, Megatron and his Decepticons, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, the missiles, Bludgeon, Blackout, Arachnid, Dreadwing, and Knockout had reformatted into Earth vehicles. They, too were scouting for sources of Energon as they roved the Mojave desert. Soundwave changed from his vehicle mode, a RB-57E Canberra Jet Bomber, and said to Megatron as they approached the outskirts of Jasper,

"Lord Megatron, scanners indicate mass quantities of fuel suitable for conversion into Energon."

"Excellent, we Decepticons should have plundered this world ages ago." Megatron said as he converted to robot mode.

"But we didn't. If I were leader, I would have gathered the energon from every planet in this solar system!" Starscream boasted.

"Shut up, Starscream. I tire of your ranting. Decepticons, onward!" Megatron said. The Decepticons continued onward to Jasper, and Sam and his friends went to Pitt's stop in Sam's 1978 Ford Ranger. There, some of their other friends were loitering in the parking lot,

"Hey, Sam!" Jack Darby, one of the local boys said, pleasantly.

"S'up." Sam said. Mikaela went over to one of her girl friends, Sari Sumdac.

"Have you heard my dad's going to replace Mr. Wan?" she asked, starting a conversation that eventually would pull toward the newest music album. Something caught Sam's eye, a Mini Cooper, a Nissan 370zx, and an F-350 drove by and pulled into an alley. Sam went over to see them and then Leo followed. Sam saw the three vehicles change into otherworldly shapes and the boys tried to get a closer look, and as they snuck around, Leo knocked a trashcan over by mistake and the three Autobots whirled around, weapons out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy!" Sam and Leo exclaimed. The three Autobots put their weapons away and then Bumblebee said,

"They're just humans, I'll try and communicate with them. Bahh-wheep-graahnaah-wheep-nini-bong!" Sam and Leo looked, disturbed at them and said,

"What?"

"It's the universal greeting." Bumblebee explained.

"Sam! Leo! Where are you?" Mikaela's voice was heard in the alley as the Autobots turned and saw Mikaela. She let out a terrified yelp and then ran off,

"Mikaela, wait!" Sam shouted as he ran off to find his friend. Bumblebee and the Autobots followed Sam and Leo, and the kids in the parking lot fled for cover, and then Megatron and his Decepticons flew in and attacked the gas station!

 **To be continued...**


	3. Robots in disguise-part 2

**Previously on Transformers-The Autobots and Decepticons have arrived on Earth. With each faction's energon reserves dwindling, seeds of a confrontation amongst the human populace have been sown, and now it is time for harvest!**

The Decepticons swooped in and engaged the Autobots.

"Take cover!" Ironhide said to the humans as he grabbed the handheld shotguns on his legs and fired them. Blackout fired his minigun, but Arcee deflected his shots with her Energon blades and then they blew the supports on the shelter to the pumps and then it fell, causing an explosion, which engulfed Sam's truck. The Autobots shielded the humans and Megatron and the Decepticons walked through the flames. Ironhide fired his heat disperser and the fires quelled, then Sam got into Bumblebee, Mikaela got into Arcee, and Leo climbed into Ironhide. The three Autobots drove back to the Ark and when they arrived on the bridge, Optimus scolded them,

"I thought I had told you no robot modes!"

"But we saved these humans!" Bumblebee said, defensively and the Autobots changed to their robot modes. The others gathered to see them and then Optimus introduced himself

"Greetings, denizens of Earth. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"Okay, what exactly are Autobots?" Leo asked.

"As a species, we are known as transformers. We are from a distant planet, known as Cybertron. We are at war with an evil faction of Transformers known as the Decepticons." answered Optimus.

"How did you get here? In this spaceship?" Mikaela asked.

"On Cybertron, the situation was desperate, 'cause only a few city states remained under Autobot control. Optimus had a plan enacted to explore neutral worlds and build a base in order to invade Cybertron." Arcee said. The three humans were amazed at the complexity of the Ark and wandered the bridge. They slowly went down the stairs to the lower part of the bridge where jagged rocks had sliced open the hull and jutted into the ship.

"It's almost six, we need to go!" Sam said.

"Bumblebee, Ironhide, Arcee, I am assigning you guardianship of these three humans. See to it that they are out of harm's way. I will accompany them home." Optimus said. The humans and got into their guardians' vehicle modes and Optimus transformed into his new vehicle mode, a Freightliner semi truck and he followed the humans home. When they arrived, Mikaela and Leo's parents had gone to the Witwickys' house, and he said to them.

"Do not be afraid, my name is Optimus Prime. It is through the the efforts of my soldiers that your children are safe. I have appointed them as guardians of not only your children, but you as a family." The families of the children were confident with Optimus' words and he said to them,

"Stay with your partners overnight, we will have the numbers to resume normal operations." Optimus told the Autobots, then he transformed into his semi truck mode and returned to the Ark, and the three Autobots went home with their new partners. That night, Megatron and his Decepticons had built a base inside a massive rock tower. It was a regular rock formation from the outside, but, on the inside, it was hollowed out and lined with a ramp. It had turrets jutting over the top and various structures on the ground level. There was Megatron's throne, made from rock, carved in the shape of a Decepticon insignia. He sat atop it, with Starscream and Soundwave standing casually beside it.

"Now that we have arrived on this world, I seek to conquer it." Megatron said.

"But how will we do that, mighty Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"We must make our presence known, which is why we must attack a major city. We shall also capture the human friends of the Autobots. If we can bargain with Optimus Prime, than we can certainly make him fight us. Soundwave, launch Laserbeak and find the Autobots human friends." Megatron said. Soundwave obeyed and launched Laserbeak from his wing and his avian minion flew into the distance. The next morning, Sam woke up t the sound of Bumblebee honking his horns.

"Sam! Get up!" Bumblebee said through the window. Sam sluggishly dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs to prepare himself a bowl of cereal.

"Sam, promise me you and Bumblebee won't do...irresponsible things." His mother said to him as he had a spoonful of cereal.

"I promise." Sam said, flatly.

"What does he run on? Gas? Diesel? Propane? Kerosene?" his mother asked. Bumblebee squeezed his head through the door and answered,

"Actually, Mrs. Witwicky, I can run on any combustible liquid that's been converted to Energon."

"What about-" Mrs Witwicky said,

"Gas costs? No problem, I refuel from the Ark's supplies of Energon. Even so, I have a fuel economy of 157 miles per gallon of Energon." Bumblebee said. Sam's father and brother, Spike came to see Bumblebee sticking his head through the front door.

"Is this about those huge robots, son?" His father asked,

"Don't worry, Ron, he's a good robot, an Autobot." Mrs Witwicky said.

"But Judy, the other neighborhood kids don't know. He could get into street racing." Mr Witwicky whispered to his wife.

"Like you did?" Mrs Witwicky responded.

"I sold Big Red to buy your wedding ring!" Mr Witwicky snapped.

"I'm going to school, mom, like a good boy, that doesn't street race." Sam said, hearing their entire conversation.

"Okay, bye, Sam!" Mrs Witwicky said. Sam grabbed his backpack and Spike came out to see Bumblebee.

"Stand back!" Bumblebee said. In a whirl of noise and clattering parts, Bumblebee changed into his car mode and Sam deposited his pack in the back seat, then revved his engine and peeled out of the driveway. After a brisk drive, Bumblebee and Sam met Ironhide, Leo, Arcee and Mikaela in the school parking lot.

"We're off!" Ironhide said as the Autobots drove away. When the three entered the school, people crowded around them to talk to them about their encounter with the transformers.

"What were they like?"

"Where are they from?"

"Why are they here?" students asked them. Sam, Leo, and Mikaela decided to avoid the paparazzi and go to class, when Jack and Sari came up to them.

"Don't ask." Sam said to Jack before he could speak as he opened his locker. At the Decepticon base, the Decepticons were preparing for their assault on the Ark to capture Sam, Leo, and Mikaela.

"The plan is to draw the Autobots out of the Ark and then Soundwave, you will launch Laserbeak to grab the humans." Thundercracker strategized.

"Your strategic mind is of the utmost, Thundercracker." Megatron said.

"It is my pleasure to serve the Decepticon cause with my tactical skills." Thundercracker said. That afternoon, Sam and his friends got off school and their guardians came to pick them up. When they arrived at the Ark, Teletraan 1 said to Optimus,

"Optimus, the Decepticons are attacking in downtown Jasper!"

"Autobots, it's time to roll out!" Optimus said as he changed to his semi truck mode and the Autobots rolled out. When the Autobots arrived on the scene in downtown Jasper, the Decepticons were causing mayhem.

"Stop right there, Megatron!" Optimus said as he changed from his semi truck mode.

"Optimus! Decepticons, attack!" Megatron said as the Decepticons mobilized for a counterattack, and a battle ensued. As the Autobots and Decepticons locked in combat, bystanding humans fled for cover, and Optimus said to Inferno over the roar of battle,

"Protect the humans!"

"I'm on it!" Inferno said as he changed to vehicle mode and began to shepherd the fleeing humans away from the battle. Megatron fired his fusion cannon at Optimus, but he deflected it with his energon axe.

"You're reign of terror is over on this planet, Megatron!" Optimus said as he punched Megatron.

"You're in error, Optimus, for your pitiful defense of this planet is over!" Megatron said. At the Ark, Sam, Mikaela and Leo were waiting around when suddenly, Laserbeak burst into the Ark!

"Look out!" Sam shouted as he narrowly dodged one of Laserbeak's eye beams. Leo and Mikaela joined Sam as they hid under a table and then the avian Decepticon blasted the table out of his way and snatched up the three humans. Teletraan watched and then fired a missile, but Laserbeak turned around and blasted Teletraan's control panel, shutting him down. Back in town, the Autobots had finally contained the Decepticon attack and were pushing them back.

"Keep pushing, they're breaking!" Prowl shouted.

"Decpticons, retreat!" Megatron shouted and then he turned to Soundwave,

"Lord Megatron, Laserbeak has informed me that he has captured the human children."

"Excellent, my plan is going accordingly!" Megatron said. The Autobots returned to the Ark and Bumblebee said,

"Sam! Mikaela! Leo! Where are you?" He heard no reply. The Autobots looked to see that their command center was ruined. Prowl saw a puddle of energon. He touched it and sniffed it. With his chemical analyzers, he determined that a Decepticon had been here.

"Decepticons." He sniffed.

"What are we gonna do?" said Wheeljack.

"Ah, let's just let the Decepticons take over this planet. It's not like we had much of a chance protecting it anyway." Huffer said.

"How could you say that, Huffer? We're Autobots, we value life and try to protect it as hard as we can, even if it means giving up our own." Hound said.

"Well what if our lives aren't worth this planet?!" Huffer snapped back at him, then Prowl got in between the two of them and said, sternly,

"Hey, hey! Break it up!"

"Autobots, this is all my fault. I should not have crashed us into this world." Optimus said. |

"Optimus, I've detected the Decepticons, they're heading for Las Vegas!" Teletraan 1 said...

 **to be continued!**


	4. Robots in disguise-part 3

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots human friends, Sam, Leo, and Mikaela, have been abducted by the Decepticons in their plot to make a statement to humanity, meanwhile, Optimus and the Autobots are racing to stop Megatron from spreading his gospel of doom...**

The Autobots raced down the highway through the desert, and Jetfire flew overhead.

"Optimus, we're closing in on Vegas, only 30 miles to go!" Wheeljack said. In the metropolis, Megatron and his Decepticons arrived, and then, he commanded them,

"Decepticons, attack!" his soldiers began to lay waste to the city, firing their blasters, missiles, and cannons. Bludgeon fired his tank cannon, Knockout used his enormous strength to cause an earthquake, cracking the roads and rupturing pipes underground. Atop the Wynn Hotel, Megatron held Sam, Leo, and Mikaela in his hand, and said to them,

"Look, as this is a glimpse to the future of your miserable planet!" On the Vegas Strip, the Autobots arrived on the scene, and Optimus said,

"Autobots, spread out and protect the people!" as he changed from his semi truck mode. The other Autobots changed from their vehicle modes and they engaged the Decepticons. The Decepticons fought back, as Hound was painfully aware when Starscream fired his machine guns and a bullet had wedged itself in his shoulder.

"Arrrggh!" He said as Prowl yelled,

"MEDIC!" Ratchet ran to the scene, and rendered aid to the injured Autobot warrior. Wheeljack fired his shoulder rocket that shot down Soundwave in his jet mode, and the Decepticon communicator crashed into a cassino, and tore a slot machine off the floor and threw it at Wheeljack, but he punched it out of the air and grappled with him. Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Arcee fought bravely against Thundercracker and Skywarp's assault, and the two Decepticons changed from their jet fighter modes and landed on the ground, firing their blasters and Arcee drew out her energon blades and reflected their shots, saying to Ironhide and Bumblebee,

"Get behind cover!", then Jetfire flew in, and he strafed the two Decepticons, blasting them away.

"Thanks, Jetfire!" Bumblebee said as the flying Autobot banked to the left and whooshed over the city. Blackout, Bludgeon, and Arachnid stood in Optimus' way, but he was undaunted as he deployed his energon sword and axe, then swirled around as he beat down the three Decepticons at the bottom of the Wynn Hotel, where Megatron stood. He looked down and saw Optimus attempting to scale up the hotel, when he ordered Starscream and the other Decepticons,

"Optimus is vulnerable, destroy him!" The Decepticons regrouped and prepared to fire on Optimus, who, with his energon sword, was climbing up the hotel, but, the Autobots arrived to cover him, and Prowl said,

"Cover Optimus!" The Autobots opened fire and a firefight ensued. Optimus reached the top of the hotel, where Megatron turned and faced him.

"Optimus!" he said.

"Megatron!" Optimus said.

"Let the humans go!" he said, firmly.

"You'll have to take them!" Megatron said, then he threw the humans into the air, where Starscream caught them in his cockpit. Megatron turned around to face Optimus. He deployed his energon sword and Optimus faced him. The two leaders duled atop the Wynn Hotel, as their respective armies watched them. Their blades locked and clashed, they swung and they swayed, dueling high above the Vegas Strip. Megatron fired his fusion cannon, but Optimus deflected his shots, but then one hit him, and he fell on his knee.

"It's over, Prime." Megatron said, as Optimus looked up to see Megatron's fusion cannon in his face.

"Never!" Optimus cried, as he grappled with Megatron and then threw him off the hotel. The two punched each other in midair, and then they smashed into the ground with a thud.

"Optimus!" Sam exclaimed as he looked out Starscream's cockpit window, then, Bumblebee aimed his laser at Starscream, with a slight lead, and blasted him out of the air.

"AAAIIIIEEEEE!" Starscream howled as he plummeted out of the air,

"Brace for impact!" Sam said, and then, the three humans began to brace for the crash, and Leo said,

"I just wanna let you guys know, it's been nice knowing you, and Sam, I still have that pair of underwear you let me borrow after I peed my pants from watching that horror movie when we were nine!" Leo said as quickly as he could, when suddenly, Ironhide, Arcee, and Bumblebee saved them from Starscream, and he crashed into a bar in his robot mode, where some unhappy patrons smashed bottles of beer on his head and hit him with chairs and tables. Optimus had sustained great injuries from his fall, but so had Megatron, and they dueled one last time.

"As long as there is still a spark in me, I will defend Earth from your oppression, Megatron!" Optimus said.

"You are a fool, Optimus Prime! You would have made a better Decepticon instead." Megatron said,

"That was my choice to not." Optimus said, and with one final blow, he defeated Megatron, and his foe groaned to his forces.

"Decepticons, retreat!" and he fired his fusion cannon at a nearby fuel tanker, and it exploded, causing Optimus to jump out of the way and Megatron had bought enough time to escape and a few minutes thereafter, the battle of Las Vegas was over. The Autobots had won, but but there was much rebuilding to be done. over the next few weeks, the media was buzzing with reports of the battle in Vegas, and Optimus watched on Teletraan 1's monitor. Behind him, the Autobots were celebrating, even Huffer was in good spirits. They drank high grade Energon and ate Energon cubes, and they were all happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Megatron was in contact with a mysterious figure. "Excellent. I will send a detachment of my best troops to help you with our new project." The figure said.  
"Excellent. Your leadership of the special projects division has been most fruitful. See to it that you continue." Megatron said.

A single piercing yellow eye flashed as the figure said, "You shall not be disappointed."...


	5. Eminence

**It has been six weeks since the battle of Las Vegas. After a swift defeat of Megatron and his Decepticon forces, Optimus Prime and the Autobots enjoy humanity's admiration and respect. However, Megatron now plots his vengeance to destroy the Autobots and conquer Earth...**

With their new Autobot partners, Sam, Leo, and Mikaela had enjoyed popularity among the students of Jasper High School. Ironhide, painted in the brick red and smokey white colors of the school football team at games, the Jaguars, on which Leo played wide receiver, was the mascot of the team. Driving Bumblebee made Sam feel important, and those who would bully him were deterred, as his ride was also his bodyguard. Arcee was almost always dragged into the drama of Mikaela and her circle of friends. In all, the Autobots had grown close to the community after they had arrived. All seemed to be going well for Optimus Prime and his crew, despite being shipwrecked on a alien planet. Meanwhile, things were not working out for Megatron and his Decepticon contingent. He sat upon his throne  
"Lord Megatron, are you alright?" asked Soundwave. Megatron grunted under his breath.  
"You tell me, Soundwave." He mumbled.  
"I came to report to you that a ship is entering Earth's orbit." Soundwave said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ark, Optimus and the Autobots had detected the ship as well. Optimus and the humans watched Teletraan 1's monitor.  
"Teletraan, can you get a readout of that ship?" Optimus asked the supercomputer.  
"The ship appears to be Decepticon by origin. It's trajectory suggests it will land near Fairplay, Colorado." Teletraan replied. Optimus Prime turned to Ironhide, Bumblebee, Hound, Arcee, Jazz, Prowl, Smokescreen, and Jetfire and boomed,  
"Autobots, transform and roll out!" The Autobots quickly changed to their vehicle modes and raced off. When they arrived, Megatron and his troops were there as well.  
"Autobots! Destroy them!" He shouted. Five new Decepticons emerged from out of the ship. Three of them were seekers, with conical helmets, each of them a different color, one being red with grey wings, another blue with gold wings, and the third white with red wings, and they were Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet. The remaining two Decepticons were both large and muscular, bristling with armor  
"Take cover!" Shouted Prowl as Starscream and his new seekers screamed in abreast of one another. Jetfire took to the air to combat them as he fired a volley of small rockets. Smokescreen launched smoke grenades out of the launchers on his shoulders. With no sense of direction, Thundercracker and Skywarp smashed into each other, falling to the ground and lay dazed and two other Decepticons changed to their vehicle modes, a T-72 tank and an LNER O4 steam locomotive, who charged the Autobots. A massive battle ensued as Optimus lead his troops against Megatron. Hound fired a missile from his shoulder pod, Bumblebee fired his twin taser cannons and Ironhide fired his twin shotguns as the battle swirled around them. Tank and steam engine then transformed again into Megatron clashed with Optimus in battle.  
"Nice to see you again, Optimus!" Megatron purred. Optimus drew back and with his sword and ax he charged Megatron, deflecting his foe's fusion cannon blasts and with a great clang the two commanders' blades locked. Megatron then was thrown back and called to his troops,  
"Decepticons, retreat!" Like that, the Decepticons pulled out of the battle. Optimus and the Autobots later returned to the Ark.  
"Teletraan 1, run a scan of those Decepticons we encountered." Optimus said. Teletraan then pulled up data files on the five Decepticons. The Autobots studied them.  
"Hmmm. Three new seekers, elites by the looks." Prowl said. "And two triple changers- _the_ triple changers, Blitzwing and Astrotrain."

* * *

At the Decepticon cave base, Megatron was indeed pleased. Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Blitzwing, and Astrotrain had now arrived to aid him in the construction of his newest project. "Shockwave sent these for you, Milord." Blitzwing growled. The triple changer handed Megatron a hologram projector. He placed it upon the main computer at their base. It activated and showed the schematics for a large arch.  
"An arch?! Certainly Shockwave has more in store for us than an arch!" Starscream muttered.  
"Quiet, Starscream!" Megatron hissed. He then played a demonstrative animation of the arch lighting up and figures of Decepticon troopers marching through it. Starscream gasped.  
"A space bridge!"  
"Indeed. We shall avenge our humiliating defeat at the hands of the Autobots, yet!" Megatron cackled...


	6. Invasion-part 1

**Previously on Transformers...**

 **The Decepticons have suddenly risen up and are now on the offensive. Optimus Prime leads his crew against the Decepticons' renewed onslaught, but unbeknownst to the Autobots, a much more sinister plot is being put into motion as Megatron and Shockwave, the commander of the Decepticon Special Projects Division, collaborate to build a space bridge and send an army of Decepticons to overwhelm the Autobots and bend Earth to his will...**

Megatron's Decepticons had immediately set to work as they began the construction of their space bridge with the schematics Shockwave had sent them. All they could do was dig foundations, as there was very little they could build with the materials they had. Megatron then assembled his troops. "My fellow Decepticons, I would like to inform you fo our next target. I have located a source of material which shall allow us to build our Space Bridge." He explained. Soundwave then projected a hologram of the North Valmy Generating station in Valmy, Nevada. The Decepticons were impressed. It was plenty of material to build their space bridge, and while they were at it, they could make Energon with the station's turbines. Megatron then lead his troops out of their base as they charged towards the plant.

* * *

At the Ark, Teletraan 1 saw this and alerted Prowl and Wheeljack, who were at his control station. Prowl saw the blips of the Decepticons racing towards Valmy and ran to alert Optimus. "Sir, you need to see this!" he said, urgently as he burst into Optimus' office. Prowl lead him to Teletraan 1 and he saw that the Decepticons were on the offensive.  
"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded, and Inferno, Bumblebee, Arcee, Hound, Ironhide, Jazz, Swerve, Jetfire, and Smokescreen followed him as they took off in pursuit of the Decepticons. Megatron and his Decepticons were on the attack at the power station, smashing through the fence as they began to sweep up the plant and all of its structures. Optimus and the Autobots quickly changed to robot mode and opened fire. A blast from Optimus' fusion cannon struck Megatron square in the shoulder. The Decepticon leader bolted back and shrugged off the grievous injury.  
"Optimus Prime...We meet once more!" he grunted.  
"Leave these humans alone!" Optimus growled as the Autobots and Decepticons battled around them. Smokescreen fired his machine guns, Hound launched a missile, Ironhide fired his shotguns as Blitzwing rumbled through in his tank mode, firing shells into the Autobots' forces. Starscream and his seekers flew in, but a Jazz eyed them and shouted,  
"Duck, homies! I got this!" He then leaped into the air and flung several shuriken stars, which sliced through Thundercracker's wing and Thrust's tail fins, causing the two to plummet to the ground and crash. Jetfire then swooped in and with his minigun fired a burst of shells which sent the rest of the Decepticon fliers flaming. Bludgeon, Knockout, Astrotrain, Soundwave and his minions then escaped with as much of the plant as they could. Three of them escaped with parts of the plant, all encased in an energy field , while Astrotrain pulled over 300 cars of stolen coal in his steam train mode. Optimus and the Autobots watched as the Decepticons escaped. He cursed under his breath as the yard foreman ran to him.  
"Thank goodness they're gone!" he cheered.  
"But what about the plant?!" Prowl protested.  
"We can rebuild the plant. I'm just glad everyone on the premise was saved!" the foreman said. The plant workers, all unharmed after the attack, were indeed grateful that the Autobots had saved their lives and cheered for them. Later that week, Optimus was hardly seen. He had retreated to his office as he pondered what the Decepticons were planning. Sam and his friends were worried. If Optimus was concerned, what chance did they have?

* * *

Meanwhile, using the stolen parts from the Valmy Generating Station, the Decepticons began construction of their space bridge. As their construction project began, Megatron contacted Shockwave over the subspace communicator. "We have begun construction of our terminal, Shockwave. How goes your end?" Megatron asked Shockwave.  
"We are nearly halfway through with the construction of our terminal. I will inform you of my progress in due time." Shockwave answered. After disconnecting Shockwave then said to himself.  
"You will be the key to your own demise, and I will take my place as the rightful and logical leader of the Decepticons!" With that, Shockwave's plot had been set into motion, and it would end in due time with him commanding the Decepticons...


	7. Invasion-part 2

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Shockwave has sent troops to aid Megatron, who is planning to avenge his defeat after the battle of Las Vegas by building a space bridge and bringing an army of Decepticons across to conquer Earth, utterly overwhelming Optimus Prime and his crew. However, Ultra Magnus and his Autobots have also intercepted Megatron's transmission, and are preparing to aid Optimus and the Autobots on Earth...**

In Iacon, Perceptor, an Autobot Scientist, was studying Megatron's transmission that he had intercepted.

"Well, Perceptor, what are the Decepticons up to now?" Ultra Magnus asked him.

"They're planning to build a space bridge to this planet called Earth." Perceptor said.

"We must act quickly." Ultra Magnus said. In Polyhex, Straxus was overseeing the construction of the Cybertron terminal of Megatron's space bridge with Shockwave observing over a long range communicator.

"Quake, report." he said to Quake, a member of the Mayhem Attack Squad.

"We already have the framework set up, Lord Straxus. All the transporter-y bits are being worked on and what not." Quake said.

"Very good, Quake." Straxus said.  
"Indeed. Your progress on this terminal of the Space Bridge is worthy of commendation." Shockwave said. Meanwhile, in Iacon, Ultra Magnus had assembled a team of Autobots to go in and sabotage the space bridge's construction.

"Autobots, this will be a risky mission. We are going to distract the Decepticons, then Powerglide and his squadron are going to attack the space bridge from the air." Ultra Magnus said.

"The ship is ready, Sir, and so is my squadron!" Powerglide, an Autobot pilot said. The Autobots boarded the ship and took off on their way to Polyhex, followed by a squadron of Autobot fliers including Cosmos, Sky High, Eagle Eye, Tread bolt, Blazemaster, Sunrunner, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Skydive, Slingshot, and Fireflight, and as they neared Polyhex, Decepticon flak gunners detected them on radar! A gunner radioed Straxus, who in turn reported to Shockwave and he said,

"Sir, we have an Autobot ship on radar!" Straxus was alarmed that the Autobots would try and attack him, so he replied to the gunner.

"Have your scanner checked, those Autobots don't have the bearings to attack us directly."

"Yes, Sir!" the gunner said, and he and his comrades went to work, trying to repair the radar console at their battery of anti aircraft guns. The Decepticon gunner then replied.  
"We've ran a diagnostic and there are indeed Autobot

"Smooth sailing, Magnus!" Powerglide said. Ultra Magnus turned to his soldiers Nightbeat, Hosehead, Siren, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Big Shot, Flak, Pipes, Bluestreak, Grapple,Trailbreaker, Skids, and Tracks, and said,

"Everyone, we're coming up on the drop zone! Prepare your null field generators!" The Autobots quickly turned their null field generators on and Powerglide said,

"We're over the drop zone! Happy hunting!"

"Go, go, go, go!" Ultra Magnus said. The Autobots began to pour out of the ship, freefalling until they activated their null fields to dampen the impact. They got up and began their advance into Decepticon territory. Straxus was watching over the construction of the space bridge in Polyhex, when he received a transmission from the flak gun battery on the outskirts of the city.

"Report." he growled.

"Milord, we have performed a diagnostic on our scanners, and it appears that there was an Autobot ship detected." the gunner said. Straxus was furious, and he called to the commander of the Mayhem Attack Squad, Thunderwing, and told him,

"Thunderwing, you and your unit will hunt the Autobots down and destroy them. This is my command."

"Yes, Commander Straxus! Mayhem Attack Squad, mobilize!" Thunderwing said, and at his call, Quake, Needlenose, Spinister, Crankcase, Windsweeper, and Ruckus joined him as they began their hunt for the Autobots. Ultra Magnus was leading the drive into Decepticon territory, with his soldiers following closely behind, watching their flank.

"Stay sharp." He told them. An explosion burst in front of them, and Magnus said,

"Get down!" The Autobots ducked for cover as Thunderwing lead the airborne Mayhems in for an attack, and the others changed from their vehicle modes and fired their blasters. Sideswipe quickly drew his two swords and deflected lasers, while Trailbreaker used his ray shield generators to block Decepticon fire. The battle was fierce, and both sides were on the attack.

"Destroy them!" Thunderwing said, and the Decepticons pushed the Autobots back. Sideswipe approached Thunderwing with his swords, and he said,

"Hey, Thunderwing! Fight like a real Decepticon!"

"As you wish!" Thunderwing said, and he grabbed his two swords, connected by a chain behind his back, and he dueled the young Autobot. They swirled around, clashing their blades, Sideswipe struck, but was blocked, and Thunderwing spun one of his blades around, then swung, but his opponent ducked, and then they locked their swords together. As Ultra Magnus was using his rifle to blast Crankcase away, he saw Sideswipe in trouble and then ran to his rescue. Magnus landed between them, and transformed his rifle into a hammer, then he dueled with Thunderwing. Nearby, Nightbeat radioed Powerglide, and said to him,

"Powerglide, we've got the Decepticons' attention. You and your squadron, go in for the kill!"

"Roger that, Nightbeat!" Powerglide said, and Powerglide flew the dropship he had carried the Autobots in with Cosmos, Sunrunner, Blazemaster, Sky high, Eagle eye, and Tread Bolt followed him in on their attack run.

"Stick close to my hull!" Powerglide said, and the fighters said,

"Copy, Powerglide!" They flew into polyhex, where they were greeted by storms of flak guns and rockets.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Powerglide said, and the tight formation spread apart to dodge the Decepticons' fire. In the construction bay, a Decepticon soldier said to Straxus,

"Sir, there are Autobot ships in the city!"

"How can this be? Prepare our defenses, they will be dealt with, easily." Straxus said.

"Straxus, you must eliminate these Autobot invaders, or so help me logic-" Shockwave began. Powerglide and his wingmen approached the construction building, and he said,

"Okay, boys, get ready to land one. For Cybertron!"

"For Cybertron!" his wingmen echoed. They launched their payloads of rocket bombs, and they exploded near the construction building, but none made a direct hit, but one was enough to cut the comm channel between Straxus and Shockwave.

"Fighters, coming in!" Cosmos said, and Decepticon fighters swarmed around the Autobots. Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus and his forces were engaged in a firefight against the Mayhem Attack Squad, and Powerglide radioed him.

"What is it, Powerglide?" Asked Ultra Magnus.

"Sir, their defenses are too strong! we have to pull out!"

"Copy that! Autobots, retreat!" Ultra Magnus said. The Autobots broke off, and Powerglide and his team retreated from the hostile skies over Polyhex to meet up. Powerglide arrived and touched down. He came to see the Autobots filing on to the shuttle, and as Ultra Magnus fought on, he said to Nightbeat, who was the last to go up the ship's ramp,

"Go, I'll buy you some time!"

"Sir, I can't leave you here!"

"That's an order, soldier!" Magnus said. Nightbeat ran to the cockpit, where Powerglide asked him,

"What's he doing?"

"Go, take off!" Powerglide took off, and Ultra Magnus looked, then he fought on, until Thunderwing said,

"Cease fire!" The Decepticons stopped firing. He looked at Ultra Magnus and said, "

"Commander Shockwave will be pleased.", and they made off with Ultra Magnus as their prisoner. The battered Autobots returned to Iacon, and after they got back to Autobase Iacon, Nightbeat said to them,

"Autobots, I know we lost Ultra Magnus today. I'm sad, too, but I've got a plan to get him back." he said, and the Autobots approved.

* * *

Later, Blaster was at work on the subspace communicator at Autobase Iacon. He and his deployer Rewind were at work trying to boost the signal to be able to send a transmission to the Ark. "Any luck, Blaster?" asked Nightbeat. Blaster worked his hardest as he and Rewind were working their hardest. However, Blaster gave a grim expression as he said,  
"Call it, I'm all out of ideas." Nightbeat then walked away, but suddenly, a feed appeared. At the Ark, Prowl went to see Optimus.  
"Optimus, there's a transmission coming through on Teletraan 1. Optimus followed Prowl to Teletraan 1, where the Autobots were gathered to witness this occasion. Optimus then spoke.  
"Autobot, where is Ultra Magnus?"  
"Optimus Prime, I regret to inform you that Ultra Magnus has been captured in battle. However, with this, he have intercepted a transmission that Megatron has activated his Special Projects Division under Shockwave and is planning to build a space bridge to Earth. The only conclusion we can make is that they plan to transport stolen resources to Cybertron or to bring from Cybertron a Decepticon army to conquer Earth. This is a warning to you and Earth." Optimus' worst fears were realized. Megatron had gone whole hog in his attempts to exact revenge upon the Autobots. A Decepticon invasion was underway...


	8. Invasion-part 3

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots of Cybertron boldly attacked Shockwave's space bridge construction site in the heavily guarded Decepticon city-state of Polyhex. After intense fighting, and little damage done to the bridge, the Autobots retreated, and Ultra Magnus was captured. However, after intercepting a Decepticon transmission, Nightbeat and the rest of the Autobots stationed at Autobase have managed to contact Optimus Prime and his crew to warn them of the impending Decepticon invasion of Earth...**

* * *

At the Decepticon base, Megatron and his crew were at work constructing their space bridge. They used parts from Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Blitzwing and Astrotrain's ship to continue the construction, and were still robbing ports to raid cargo ships full of scrap iron and stole materials from foundries. The Autobots were in a mad scramble to foil their plans, but the Decepticons' offensive had begun in earnest. On one such mission, Prowl lead a response team to stop marauding Decepticons at a railhead in southern Nevada. When they arrived, Starscream and his seekers, along with Astrotrain and Bludgeon, were razing the yard, smashing locomotives and coupling dozens of freight cars up to Astrostrain in his steam engine mode. Just before they were going to leave, a missile from Hound's shoulder pod exploded near Starscream.  
"Autobots! Destroy them!" he shouted.  
"End of the line, Decepticons! Open fire!" Prowl shouted. Swerve, Inferno, Jazz, Hound, Huffer, Smokescreen, and Ironhide opened fire on the Decepticons as they took to the air and strafed the Autobots, while Bludgeon jumped aboard Astrotrain and he pulled out of the yard with over a hundred freight cars to be turned into materials for the space bridge. The Autobots tried to give chase, but Astrotrain was too far away. Prowl cursed under his breath as he and the rest of his team regrouped. Later at the Ark, Optimus looked at a monitor of Wheeljack and another team of Autobots responding to another Decepticon attack at a steel foundry upstate.  
"The Decepticons' bid to invade Earth is coming to fruition, Prowl. Satellite feeds have detected this at Megatron's lair." Optimus said to his lieutenant. On Teletraan's monitor appeared satellite footage of the Space Bridge. Its arching form stood out on the desert floor, a grey monolith which Megatron planned to march his legions through. Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, construction of the space bridge was nearing completion. The Decepticon leader was indeed pleased with his progress.  
"Soon, my revenge against the Autobots will be complete, and this wretched world will burn before me!" He cackled. Starscream gave him an uncaring look as he replied,  
"Maybe so, Megatron, but the Autobots on Cybertron will be our greatest concern. What if they are able to join forces with Optimus Prime?" he said. Megatron faced him and smirked,  
"Don't be such a pessimist, Starscream. Shockwave has informed me he has captured Ultra Magnus. With the Autobots demoralized, they cannot aid Optimus and his crew here on Earth! The battle to come will be a one-sided slaughter!" Megatron chortled.  
"Whatever you say, Megatron." Starscream grunted as he walked away.

* * *

On Cybertron, Ultra Magnus was held in Shockwave's fortress in Polyhex in an inescapable cell until Thunderwing and Straxus came. "Come on. The Commander wants to see you." Thunderwing growled. He and Straxus handcuffed him and escorted him to Shockwave's command center. They brought their prisoner to Shockwave's audience. From the command center, Shockwave could see the arch of the Space Bridge being constructed, slowly rising above the Polyhex cityscape. He turned to the prisoner and purred,  
"Ultra Magnus. It's nice for you to join us. From what I have heard, you gave yourself up in order for your Autobot colleagues could escape, how heroic. Yet, it is ultimately illogical."  
"Than your logic is flawed, Shockwave!" Retorted Ultra Magnus. Shockwave grunted under his breath as if he were chuckling to himself.  
"You shall only live to see the fruits of your sacrifice! I will invade Earth and take command of the Decepticons from Megatron!" Shockwave declared. He had just finished his declaration when Megatron contacted him.  
"There's a transmission from Megatron coming through." said a Decepticon soldier.  
"Put it through." Shockwave ordered. Megatron appeared over the hologram table and said to Shockwave,  
"Shockwave, is the space bridge ready?"  
"Indeed, Milord. I am now amassing troops. Five battalions are ready to cross over." Shockwave reported.  
"Excellent. You and your command staff shall meet me at my headquarters on Earth." Megatron growled.  
"Of course, Milord." Shockwave replied, and the transmission ended. Nearby, one of Blaster's deployers, Stripes, was patched in and was transmitting live video of the situation. At the space bridge, five battalions of Decepticon Vehicon drones were ready. The order was given and a swirling green and blue portal opened. The Decepticons began marching into the portal, where they were bathed in light. By then, space bridge technology had been perfected, as it was invented several million years before, but due to the war, further development was halted by both the Autobots and Decepticons. However, the technology was sufficient to get the army over to Earth. On Earth, Megatron watched as the Decepticons came marching through.  
"Yes! Yes! Finally!" Megatron cackled, gleefully.

* * *

At the Ark, Wheeljack and Teletraan 1 were already monitoring the situation.  
"There's a massive amount of Decepticon energy signatures coming from that space bridge!" he reported to Optimus. Optimus looked at Teletraan 1's monitor and made a decision.  
"All Autobots, transform and roll out! Ironhide, Bumblebee, Arcee, take your human friends back to Jasper and alert the citizens!" Optimus boomed. The entire crew of the Ark transformed and rolled out, and Bumblebee, Sam, Leo, Ironhide, Mikaela, and Arcee split off from the main group and into Jasper.  
"Everyone, listen to me!" shouted Sam. No one took notice of him until Ironhide transformed to robot mode and fired his shotguns into the air.  
"The Decepticons are invading and you need to get down!" Ironhide said. The townspeople began to panic at the thought of a Decepticon invasion. Back at the space bridge, more and more Vehicons were steadily marching across the Space Bridge's portal. On Cybertron, Nightbeat and company were evaluating the situation from Autobase Iacon.  
"Not good, not good!" Nightbeat muttered as he frantically watched Stripes' feed. However, things were about to get a lot worse. At Shockwave's command center, Stripes tripped over a small dent in the floor, which caught Thunderwing's attention. He saw the telltale sign of Stripes' badge.  
"An Autobot spy! Destroy him!" he roared and he, Straxus, and several guards fired at Stripes, but the agile Kaon Tygar leaped and dodged around their blasts. With his claws, he sliced the throats of two vehicons and Shockwave fired a blast from his cannon hand, but his opponent fired a missile from his hip pod and the explosion made Shockwave miss his aim, then he ran to Ultra Magnus and chomped on the binder, freeing his commander.  
"Thanks, Stripes!" Ultra Magnus said, gratefully. The freed Autobot commander changed to his truck mode and Stripes changed to his amp mode, fitting himself in Ultra Magus' cab snugly as the two Autobots sped away. Back on Earth, Optimus and the other Autobots were almost to the Decepticon base when Megatron eyed them. He smirked as he said to himself.  
"Those Autobots stand no chance against me!" Then he turned to Soundwave,  
"Soundwave, prepare the troops. We attack immediately!"  
"Yes, Lord Megatron." Soundwave answered. He then made the necessary preparations to move the army out. Optimus watched the situation through his binoculars closely. Finally, Megatron took command of the hordes of Decepticons.  
"DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!" he roared. The hundreds of Vehicons then marched forward and Optimus rallied the Autobots, shouting,  
"Decepticons inbound! AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!" and the Autobots charged the Decepticons head on as a massive battle began.

* * *

On Cybertron, Powerglide was flying the Autobots' dropship with fighter cover, and they landed in Polyhex, where they began to initiate their plans to rescue Ultra Magnus and help the Autobots on Earth. Nightbeat was the first to go down the ramp, and he said,

"Autobots, roll out!" They changed to their vehicle modes and roared into the city, with Powerglide and his squadron following overhead to provide cover...


	9. Invasion-part 4

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Shockwave has taken command of the Decepticons and now has brought an army over the space bridge to conquer Earth, originally Megatron's plan. Optimus Prime and the Autobots are fighting for their sparks as the Decepticons push on in their invasion of Earth. Meanwhile, Nightbeat and the Autobots of Cybertron are mounting a desperate rescue mission to save their commander, Ultra Magnus, in captivity in the Straxus' fortress-Darkmount...**

Nightbeat and his team raced through the streets of Polyhex, as citizens saw them racing by, they alerted the Decepticon authorities.

"Incoming!" said Tracks, as a squadron of Decepticon fighters flew in and a large armored transport blocked Nightbeat and the Autobots' way. They were surrounded, until Powerglide and his fighters flew in, shooting down the fighters and blowing up the transport.

"Thanks, Powerglide!" Hosehead said.

"No problem, now, Ultra Magnus needs saving!"

"He's right. Let's go, double time!" Nightbeat said. The Autobots quickly moved on in their advance to Darkmount. In the fortress, Straxus was interrogating Ultra Magnus.

"How nice of you to drop in, Ultra Magnus." he said.

"I'll never talk." Ultra Magnus said.

"I don't need you for secrets, you are going to be bait to lure the Autobots to their doom!" Straxus cackled. Meanwhile, on Earth, Optimus and the Autobots were on the defensive, as they fought bravely against the Decepticons. They ducked behind pieces of wreckage from the Decepticon base as they fired their blasters.

"This is hopeless! We're gonna lose this whole battle!" Huffer grumbled to Swerve as he fired his blaster. Arcee was deflecting Decepticon laser blasts when suddenly one hit her knee, and she crumbled to the ground.

"Arcee!" Mikaela screamed.

"Medic! Medic!" She shouted, and Ratchet ran to the scene to administer care to Arcee.

"She's going to be alright." Ratchet said. The Autobots fought on, as Decepticon warriors fell, their hulls littering the ground from Autobots attacks. Back on Cybertron, Nightbeat and his team had infiltrated Darkmount, splitting into teams to find Ultra Magnus. Nightbeat, Siren, Hoist, Pipes, Flak, and Big shot found the detention level, and looked through each of the cells, but Ultra Magnus was nowhere to be found.

"I've got nothing." Nightbeat said, and the Autobots kept searching. At Straxus' command center, a soldier said,

"Lord Straxus, there are Autobots in Darkmount!" Straxus replied,

"I will deal with them myself." He changed into his gunship mode and flew off to confront the Autobots, leaving at his command center Ultra Magnus, who was bound with Energon chains. He flew in and as the Autobots met up, Nightbeat said,

"This feels like a trap." Straxus fired his missiles, which blew a hole in the wall, and as the Autobots got up, he landed and changed into his robot mode.

"You Autobots are so foolish if you think you can infiltrate my fortress and get away." he said. The Autobots rallied to fight him, and Straxus pulled a pickaxe off his back, and he fought the Autobots. Sideswipe drew out his swords and engaged in some swordplay with Straxus, but he was beaten away, Sunstreaker fired his blinding light rays at Straxus, but he deflected them with his pickaxe and into Sunstreaker's eyes.

"My eyes!" he cried. Siren fired his EMP cannon to disrupt Straxus, but the Decepticon warlord dodged the blasts. Back in the command center, Ultra Magnus was squirming in his chains until they fell off of him and he was free.

"Stop!" the guards shouted at him, but Ultra Magnus punched them away and grabbed his hammer rifle, then went to help Nightbeat and the others. On the detention level, Straxus was defeating the Autobots, until Ultra Magnus thundered onto the scene in his armored truck mode, then he changed to his robot mode and with his rifle hammer, he blasted Straxus in the elbow as he was about to land a finishing blow on Bluestreak.

"Ultra Magnus, we meet again."

"Surprised?" Ultra Magnus said as he changed his rifle to hammer mode, and he attacked Straxus. The two dueled viciously, until they locked together, straining to force each other back, then behind his back, Nightbeat shot Straxus in the back of his head, killing the Decepticon governor of Polyhex, then Ultra Magnus gave him a look of gratitude.  
"Let's get to the space bridge, Optimus and his crew will need our help." Ultra Magnus radioed Powerglide,  
"Roger that, I'm on my way!" Powerglide said. He and his fighters arrived at the hole in Darkmount's wall and the Autobots went over the space bridge to Earth. On Earth Optimus and his crew were outnumbered, and the Decepticon army stopped firing. All was quiet, until Shockwave hovered over the encircled Autobots.

"Optimus Prime, you have fought bravely, worthy of recognition in the Iacon Hall of Records. But, it is over, finished. It would be most logical that you surrender, and you will be spared." he said to them.

"Never, we will protect this planet with our very sparks!" Optimus said. Shockwave looked down upon them and said to the Autobots.

"Very well.", and the Decepticons prepared to fire, when Leo said,

"Look!" The Autobots and Decepticons looked to see the Autobot ships coming out of the Space bridge, strafing them and destroying many of their number. Ultra Magnus and his Autobots jumped from Powerglide's ship and opened fire, causing Optimus and his crew to resume fire. A great battle ensued, one never before witnessed as the Great Cybertronian War had finally made its way to Earth.

"Ultra Magnus, it's good to see you, old friend." Optimus said.

"Same to you!" Magnus said as he and Optimus fought side-by-side. Ironhide grabbed his two shotguns and fired them, while Prowl blocked Decepticon fire with his riot shield and Wheeljack fired his grenade launcher and Hound used his two machine guns. Explosions burst, Decepticons fell, and the Autobots fought, and a cloud of smoke and dust was raised so large that the people of Jasper could see what was going on. Optimus fought Shockwave, and he said,

"It is illogical to resist, Optimus. The Decepticons will rule this world."

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Optimus said as he punched the Cycloptic Decepticon.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Shockwave shouted, and the Decepticons fell back, suffering grievous casualties. The Autobots pushed them back, and together, they had won the battle, but Shockwave and the Decepticons formerly under Megatron's command had escaped. In the aftermath, Decepticon prisoners were taken over the space bridge and Ultra Magnus and his Autobots were leaving, and Optimus said,

"Ultra Magnus, without you and your soldiers, this day would have been lost."

"Thank you, Sir." Ultra Magnus said.

"Goodbye!" the Autobots waved, and Ultra Magnus and his Autobots returned home to Cybertron, and the Autobots returned to the Ark.

* * *

At the Decepticon base, Shockwave sat atop his throne. There, Soundwave came to him. "What troubles you, Commander?" He asked.  
"I must enact vengeance upon the Autobots, and I shall not win with an army of thousands-I shall win through warriors which can kill thousands!" Shockwave answered as he projected from his eye a diagram of five robots combining to become one bigger robot.  
"Great Primus! Combiners!" Soundwave gasped.  
"Indeed...They shall win me this planet...and the war!" Shockwave said.


	10. Halloween special

**The human holiday of Halloween nears in the small town of Jasper, Nevada and the Autobots' human allies show their friends the meaning of this day. Meanwhile, Megatron and the Decepticons plot a sinister scheme that is more trick than treat...**

It was nearing Halloween in Jasper. Across town, people's yards were decorated with jack-o-lanterns, ghosts, and other spooky decorations. However, the Ark's Autobot denizens were somewhat oblivious to this Earthen tradition, but that was going to change, soon. Ratchet was walking into his medical suite when he opened a cabinet to get some bandages out when Sam jumped out of the darkness and said,

"Boo!"

"Yeaaaaggghh!" Ratchet exclaimed as he jumped back.

"Gotcha!" Leo chuckled as he came out too.

"You kids nearly made my spark flare up!" Ratchet said, catching his breath. Jazz walked in and told the old medic,

"Yeah, chill man! It's just Halloween."

"Hallow-what?" Ratchet puzzled.

"Halloween, it's when you dress up in a scary costume, run around the neighborhood scaring people and getting candy!" Sam explained. Ratchet remembered when he was a young 'bot, free to enjoy his life. Then there was the war.

"I suppose it won't be that bad. My aching frame could use a little fun every so often" Ratchet said. An idea popped into his head. "We should go and seek permission from Optimus to have our own celebration of this holiday!"

"Now you're talking!" Sam approved. And so, the Ratchet, Sam, Leo, and Mikaela went to Optimus Prime in order to ask permission for their party.

"Your proposal is interesting Ratchet. An event such as this may boost our morale as well as demonstrate our willingness to interact with the public. Very well, I approve." Optimus said. Sam and his friends were joyed at Optimus' decision. They were going to have their very own halloween party! Little did they know, their plans were not as secret as they though. Laserbeak was perched outside a porthole recording their conversation and when he gathered the information he required, he flew off to the Decepticon base in the mountains to the east.

* * *

There, Laserbeak perched himself on Soundwave's shoulder and Soundwave reported, "Lord Megatron, Laserbeak returns."

"Excellent. Play back his findings, Soundwave." Megatron greased from atop his throne as Starscream stood beside him. Laserbeak projected from his eyes the recordings he took from the Ark.

"Bah, the Autobots are such fools! Meddling in human culture. Disgusting." Snorted Starscream.

"Quiet, Starscream! You fail to realize the opportunity which has fallen upon us." Megatron snapped at his second in command.

"If I were the leader, we would attack the Autobots while they're security is down for all of those wretched humans crawling around in the Ark." Starscream boasted.

"That's why I lead. I realize opportunities to victory faster than you." Megatron sneered at him.

"One day, Megatron! One day!" Starscream sneered.

* * *

Later that week, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Arcee took their human friends to the local store in order to stock up on decorations and candy. Using his mother's credit card, Sam and company bought heaps of giant loose wrapped candy, snacks, sodas, and Halloween decor. At the checkout the cashier swiped the card and Sam couldn't help but imagine Megatron's evil laughter. They left the store with their load in tow and Leo joked, "After today your mom's gonna dress up as her credit card bill for Halloween."

"Oh, stop, Leo!" Mikaela said as she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Let's get back to the Ark! We've got some decorating to do!" Bumblebee said. They soon returned back to the Ark, where the Autobots got to work decorating the Ark for their upcoming party. Wheeljack used air cannons he built to fire strings of toilet paper onto the ship's engines, while the humans set up tables and put out bowls upon bowls of food and a punch bowl, which looked like energon with some plastic nuts and bolts floating in it. That night was Halloween night. A half moon shone brightly through the cloudless night as patches of silver clouds were scattered in the sky. Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, Jazz, Inferno, and Jetfire were getting ready for the party, making final touch ups.

"Hey, Optimus, we're going to make a night out on the town!" Smokescreen said. He, Huffer, Hound, Swerve, and Wheeljack were going to go out into town to go trick or treating, when Optimus replied,

"Be careful, Smokescreen. I expect you to return by 10:000."

"You got it, roll out!" Smokescreen said as he and his small company roved out onto the town. After a few minutes, people began to arrive at the Ark for the party.

"Welcome humans! This way!" Optimus said to the partygoers. The crowd soon swarmed into the Ark as the party began. Everyone was having a good time as people dressed as every sort of monster danced in the sea of strobe lights and extreme bass Jazz was blasting from his stereos in car mode.

* * *

In town, Smokescreen and his team were out on the town, driving along through the neighborhood. Seeking to make mischief, Swerve hid in an alley and waited for some kids trick or treating to walk by and then he revved his engine. His piping amplified his engine, and the noise made them run away in terror.

"Gotcha!" Swerve laughed. Overhead, a flight of jets streaked in, their silhouettes shining against the moon, reflecting off of the purple badges on their wings.

"Decepticons!" shouted Huffer. Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet swooped in and changed to robot mode. People ran away as Starscream and his seekers began wreaking havoc across suburban Jasper.

"Protect the humans!" said Smokescreen as he fired his shoulder mounted blasters. Huffer fired his rifle, Hound his missile pod, and Wheeljack his shoulder cannon. Megatron had planned for this, and that he and the other Decepticons would go directly to the Ark.

* * *

Back at the Ark, the party continued on, but then there was a stomp of a huge metal boot. Megatron and the Decepticons landed outside the Ark. People began screaming wildly as the party went out of control. Optimus looked to see what was wrong when he saw Megatron and the Decepticons walking in. "Megatron!" Optimus.

"I see you and these humans have, should we say 'gotten turnt up.'" said Megatron.

"Leave us alone! We just wanted to maintain better relations with the human community!" Optimus told Megatron. Down below, Sam told the guests,

"Everyone, act like zombies! The Decepticons won't know how to react!"

"I like it!" Bumblebee said. Then, there was ominous groaning throughout the Ark.

"What's going on?" Megatron exclaimed as the hordes of humans hobbled towards he and the Decepticons. The Autobots joined in the act as they splattered Energon cubes all over their faces.

"What's happened to these Autobots?! Decepticons, retreat!" shouted Megatron, but just then, Smokescreen and his team arrived, and they had covered themselves in halloween decorations.

"Boo!" He said. Megatron and the Decepticons ran away, screaming in terror as the Autobots and humans began laughing raucously over it all. Later, the party was over, and the Autobots and humans looked at the moon.

"That was quite enjoyable. We should do this again next year." said Optimus. 

"Let's get through Christmas, first." Sam muttered as he fell over from eating so much candy, and everyone laughed.

 **Happy (late) Halloween!**


End file.
